Shall we dance?
by Fressia
Summary: 10069. Larga es la noche, joven para quien tiene algo en qué entretenerse pero en el caso del albino, no hallaba algo que lograse cautivarle o al menos eso era lo que creía antes de toparse con aquel joven de llamativos ojos. Rated M por Lemon


**Disclaimer:** Katekyo Hitman Reborn y sus respectivos personajes son propiedad de Amano Akira. De lo contrario (y si fuese mío) sería un hard yaoi.

Surgió de un pequeño juego conmigo misma y la sed de fanfics de esta pareja que me hizo caer en la "necesidad" de escribir uno, porque siendo realista, esta pareja no tiene tantos fans como debería. El 10069 es mi talón de aquiles mas no por eso, significa que tenga talento para plasmar mis más libidinosas fantasías acerca de ellos, sólo escribo lo que puedo y hasta donde mis esclavizadas neuronas pueden.

Espero sea de su agrado y ya, sin más preámbulos ENJOY!

* * *

**Shall we dance?**

Luces por doquier, adornando ambos lados de la calle. Aceras abarrotadas de gente insomne buscando algo en qué entretenerse, todas escabulléndose entre pequeñas separaciones que quedan de persona a persona, la única oportunidad para no tener qué morir por asfixia entre tanta multitud. No es que caminaran de forma acelerada, era sólo que el estar demasiado tiempo entre tantas respiraciones, palabras varias y pláticas de distintos temas, aquel sujeto con el celular en mano, aquella mujer aferrada del brazo de su –posiblemente- amante. De entre todas las cabezas que se movían ya sea apresurada o pausadamente, podía resaltar una cabellera albina, perteneciente a un sujeto de estatura alta y una complexión delgada, vistiendo traje y corbata del mismo color que su cabello, a diferencia de la camisa, que relucía bajo un sofisticado chaleco de sastre, de un color negro que hacía un perfecto contraste con las demás prendas que portaba el joven; sus pasos eran bastante tranquilos, como quien va disfrutando de alguna caminata turística por la avenida. Pero no cualquier avenida, esa calle era mejor conocida como "La zona roja" debido a la gran variedad de casas de citas, bares, burdeles y lugares de mala muerte que se encontraban en toda la extensión de esa misma calle, adornándole con inumerables luces de tantos colores son conocidos por el ser humano, brillando intensamente tanto los anuncios de luces como las mismas mujeres que buscaban la atención de cuanto hombre pasara a su lado, ellas vistiendo las más seductoras prendas que buen juego hacían con sus tersas pieles, no omitiendo el resalte de las bien trazadas curvas de sus dueñas. Desde pechos voluptuosos hasta senos bastante pasables, caderas redondeadas, cinturas bien marcadas eran sólo algunas de las trampas usadas para atraer hasta al más 'centrado' de los hombres. ¿Cómo ignorar tal manjar?.

A decir verdad, no todo hombre lograban atrapar en sus redes, tal era el caso del albino ya que desde el instante en el que puso un pie en el asfalto, ignoró de manera olímpica cada una de las palabras de esas sirenas, insistentes en cánticos llenos de palabras tanto obscenas como atrayentes sin lograr su cometido. El ojilila seguía paso a paso recorriendo el lugar, observando sin mucho interés los locales, ninguno había conseguido llamar su atención muy a pesar del variado menú que ofrecían. ¿Es que acaso buscaba algo en especial? Quizá, no estaba pensando en algún lugar en especial ni alguna cortesana que quisiera hacer suya esa noche, sólo quería pasar un rato fuera, despejar su mente de cualquier forma y qué mejor que una distracción tanto corporal como sexual, después de todo era hombre y tenía sus debilidades, pero ninguna presente en esa tan hermosa noche.

Continuaba debatiéndose entre si desistir a la idea de seguir caminando y entrar a algún negocio o continuar su paseo hasta llegar a su coche, descansando en uno de los estacionamientos a 4 cuadras de donde ahora estaba. Volvió su rostro entonces a un bar cuya ambientación le llamó bastante la atención, decidió así entrar. Sus orbes recorrían cada uno de los detalles puestos tanto en las paredes como en el techo, cubiertos de cuadros de pinturas y candelabros respectivamente, un amplio y limpio suelo de mármol que reflejaba los vitrales de las ventanas, cubiertas con cortinas de la más fina seda. Un lugar de ricos, diría cualquiera. Tampoco hizo regocijo alguno en el interior del albino, indiferente a la suave música de jazz que resonaba desde un pequeño escenario al fondo, a mano de un pequeño grupo de músicos pero suficientes para componer la más relajante melodía. Tomó asiento en una de las mesas individuales, no quería toparse con malas compañías como lo eran las "arpías", o como así llamaba él a las mujeres que de sólo ver un hombre de buena facha y que desprenda olor a dinero, se acercaban cuales aves carroñeras a devorar hasta el último centavo hasta que la luna desaparezca junto con ellas y sus falsas palabras de "amor a primera vista". Era todo un fastidio.

Ordenó un vaso de licor dulce, que le fue traído después de unos minutos por un sonriente mesero, eso sí le agradaba. El servicio, el ambiente, la decoración, incluso el sabor de los pequeños bocadillos que probó antes de sentarse no estaba del todo mal, cumplía con sus gustos pero algo seguía faltando, todavía no recaía en "el qué". Mejor optó por entretenerse escuchando la nueva melodía que estaban por tocar que comenzó con un sonido de saxofón que haría erizar la piel de quien le escuchase, unas notas tan suaves que pareciera que acariciaran al oyente con cada uno de sus altibajos que fueron seguidamente acompañados por unos tecleos de piano y la grave voz del cantante, todo haciendo un perfecto juego para deleitar a los presentes que, sin dudarlo, tomaron a sus parejas para salir a danzar al ritmo de la lenta canción, inmersos en cada paso que daban e hipnotizados por el aroma que despedían sus amantes nocturnos. Una mezcla de olor de perfume y vinos de los más caros, el aroma que despedía el cigarro que se impregnaba en las ropas, todo perfectamente puesto en su lugar y los ojos del joven abiertos de par en par y siguiendo el movimiento grácil de la mano ajena a sí que dejaba con lentitud su copa de licor sobre la barra, no se dio cuenta de cuándo fue el momento en el que se distrajo observando al ser que estaba sentado de espaldas a él, su níveo cuello recubierto por esos largos cabellos azulados que caían como cascada sobre su espalda y hombros, un cuerpo delgado y largas piernas bien delineadas por el ajustado pantalón oscuro que llevaba, haciendo juego con unas botas de cuero negro y una camisa blanca no del todo holgada. De no ser por un altibajo del sonido del saxofón, se hubiese quedado con ese rostro de subnormal que ahora se había borrado de su rostro, atónito a tal visión que pareciera hablarle y decir "acércate". No dudó ni un segundo más en hacerlo; se puso de pie y se dirigió al sujeto, a paso firme y seguro como siempre lo había sido.

– ¿Puedo sentarme? –Preguntó innecesariamente pues ya se encontraba cómodamente sentado sobre la alta banca a un lado del de cabellos azulados.

– Ya lo has hecho –Contestó con una voz inimaginablemente atrayente, seria y algo pícara a su modo o así lo vio el albino, quien ahora mostró algo más de interés en su nuevo compañero de copas, observándole tan fijamente que pareciere que pudiese ver a través de él.

– Ah~ Lo lamento, es sólo que en un lugar como este no hay nada mejor que algo de compañía ¿no lo crees así? –Sonrió de esa misma manera en la que lo hacía siempre, tan alegre e infantil. Recibió otra sonrisa, algo más leve, como respuesta a su comentario– ¿estás solo?

– Lo estaba –Sus orbes bicolor se posaron sobre el contrario, quien no ignoró el color tan singular del ojo derecho del chico que tanto logró captar su interés, una tonalidad carmesí que no por eso dejaba de verse tan reluciente en su portador.

– ¿Ah, sí? ¿Y cómo es que has acabado tan solo en un lugar como este? –Su diestra ahora se encontraba sosteniendo su mentón, con el codo sobre la barra y atento a cada una de las acciones que tomaría el otro, el tatuaje bajo el párpado inferior ahora sólo ayudaba a acentuar el brillo que apareció en sus ojos.

– No es que me guste estar siempre acompañado, hay lugares y momentos en los que se debería estar mejor solo –De reojo recorrió de pies a cabeza a quien se acercó a él, examinándolo sin lograr percibir alguna clase de peligro de alta magnitud, igual y no bajó la guardia por cualquier cosa que pudiese suceder, nunca fue del tipo de persona que se abriese fácilmente a desconocidos y menos cuando llegaban tan sonrientes y sospechosamente amigables, tal era el caso del sujeto a un lado suyo.

– Oh~ con que así son las cosas –Pudo leer entre líneas, su presencia no era requerida por el nuevo conocido, podía percibir la barrera puesta por éste y eso, eso le hacía aún más interesante. ¿Qué cosas ocultaba? ¿Hasta dónde podría llegar esa simple plática? Esa clase de personas, que actuaban de la forma que menos se esperaba eran las que más le atraían y en este caso, encontró al ser indicado para que esa noche no fuese tan larga, por fin alguien que le sacaría del rutinario trabajo de la mafia y le haría olvidar (aunque sea por unos momentos) el enorme problema con la familia Vongola y sus integrantes.

– ¿Y qué me dices de ti? ¿También estás solo? –dijo mientras volvía su rostro hacia el albino

– Si no lo estuviese, no habría venido a platicar contigo ¿no lo crees? –una amplia sonrisa acompañó sus palabras, un par de ojos lilas que hicieron un fugaz contacto, con los orbes bicolor que tan llamativos se hallaban parelelos a él y que se vieron alejados de la línea de intriga que formaron al verse uno al otro, todo por la voz del bartender que preguntaba si se les ofrecía alguna otra bebida– un licor de chocolate, y para… –miró a su compañero, esperando la respuesta que quería escuchar– ¿qué se te antoja?

– Mukuro –correcta contestación, era eso lo que el joven de cabellos blanquecinos esperaba que dijese. Un nombre bastante extraño para alguien de por esos lares, pero el atractivo no se perdía, en lo absoluto– y no estaría mal otra copa de vino, tinto por favor

– Interesante elección, ¿eres alguna clase de aficionado a los vinos? –no podía ocultar su curiosidad, mientras más tiempo pasaba con él más dudas tenía sobre sus gustos; ahora que ya sabía su nombre supuso podría hacer un avance y conocerle más a fondo, todo en una noche o quizá esas escasas 8 horas que restaban para que el sol hiciese acto de aparición no serían suficientes para alimentar las interrogantes del ojilila.

– No me considero tal cosa –una risa bastante singular se escapó de entre esos finos y largos labios, del ahora dueño de su atención– sólo creo que sé apreciar los buenos sabores

– ¿Ah, sí? Es interesante escuchar eso, Mukuro-kun –se dio cuenta del leve movimiento de cejas del otro, pareciendo como si aquel sobrenombre le hubiese incomodado. De todas maneras, no le importó en lo más mínimo, ya se sentía con el derecho absoluto de tutearle– no hay muchas personas que suelan degustar un buen vino –continuó, sin quitarle la mirada de encima.

– Es creíble… –fue interrumpido por el sonido del vidrio de la copa cayendo elegantemente sobre la madera de la barra, a la par que el vaso de licor con escencia de cacao era situado a un lado del brazo del albino, quien con una sonrisa adornando su rostro agradeció cínica e imperceptiblemente la atención que tuvo el mesero para romper una vez más el contacto visual que se formó entre ambos. El de ojos bicolor sentía dentro de sí un cosquilleo bastante fuera de su normalidad; sin saber qué era, se dio a la tarea de descubrir la procedencia de esas sus reacciones, tan traicioneras que de no ser porque siempre ha sido una persona precavida y meticulosa, probablemente sería descubierto el estremecimiento en cada uno de sus huesos.

– ¿Eres de aquí? Los italianos tenemos el afán de disfrutar con más pasividad cosas como esta, eso me hace pensar que eres italiano también~ –se atrevió a decir, con un tono de inocencia adulta, mismo que fue respondido con un arqueo de ceja por parte del peliazulado.

– Me gusta la pasta y la pizza, ¿eso me hace italiano? –respondió con algo de ironía. Escuchó una pequeña risa, no le prestó mucha atención a ello, le pareció más importante el mirar cómo el líquido rojizo en su copa se movía en ondas tintineantes al rozar con el cristal, todo debido al movimiento circular de su muñeca y cuyo propósito fue acercar la boca del recipiente a su rostro, embriagándose con el aroma tan delicioso que despedía y le embelesaba a sobremanera, mucho más cuando aquel elíxir acarició sus labios y boca hasta deslizarse graciosamente por su garganta, distraído por ese placer no se percató del todo de los ojos que se quedaron mesmerizados ante tal espectáculo, digno de la más cliché de las películas románticas en donde el hombre termina enamorándose a primeras de la seducción de la protagonista.

– Bastante –agregó con una voz serena, con la sonrisa desvanecida y consciente a fondo de que efectivamente, estaba tratando con la sangre de su pueblo.

– ¿Pasa algo? –sus ojos miraron de reojo al extraño, todo por percibir aquella densidad que invadió la burbuja en la que se hallaban ambos, una burbuja que impedía el sonido de las pláticas ajenas a ellos que inundaban el bar, acompañadas con la sinfonía que se detuvo para dar permiso a otra completamente distinta de empezar a tocar.

– No, nada. Sólo acabo de comprobar que, en efecto, eres un degustante de vino –"Y yo un degustante de Mukuro's" se dijo en sus adentros. Quería probar algo más que un simple diálogo con él, lo ameritaba. Su actitud, sus ademanes, sus gestos, todo en él era como la más interesante cinta cinematográfica que pasaba en cámara lenta a su único expectador.

– A todo esto, ¿cuál es tu nombre? No me lo has dicho aún ¿o es que prefieres mantenerte en el anonimato? –ladeó con levedad la cabeza, provocando que unos cuantos de los cabellos del largo flequillo a los costados de su rostro cayesen sobre su mejilla, estilizándolo a más no poder.

– Oh~ qué mala educación de mi parte, soy Byakuran, un placer –extendió su diestra en un gesto de saludo cordial a su compañero, quien no tardó en corresponder al mismo. Un fuerte espasmo recorrió cada una de sus conexiones nerviosas, cada una de sus venas como si fuese la más potente corriente eléctrica con el sólo contacto de la piel contraria, tan blanca y suave como imaginó, tan tentadora como sábana de hilo egipcio entre la que cualquiera quisiese dormir, pero él, en aquel manto tan bien presentable no pensaba dormir, todo menos eso.

– El gusto es mío –en cuant pudo, apartó su mano. Poco creíble sería que dijese ahora mismo que igual pudo sentir aquella extraña conexión que se formó entre ambos, tan extrañamente como lo eran los acelerados latidos en su corazón que amenazaban con bombear su sangre a una presión fuera del valor normal. No dijo nada más, no tenía por qué.

El ritmo de la música era por mucho, llamativo. Cada centímetro del cuerpo del ojilila ambicionaba danzar una pieza de tan espléndida música con su nuevo acompañante, ser esclavos de los sonidos y silencios de la melodía y, como tales, sumergirse en un agobiante mar de deleite a cada rítmico paso, al son de la música.

– ¿Bailamos? –se atrevió a preguntar, extendiendo la diestra en espera de la aceptación contraria

En cuanto al invitado, se negó rotundamente en sus adentros. Lo mejor sería retirarse de una buena vez y evitar que este encuentro volviese a ocurrir, era demasiado peligroso por lo que, sin esperar réplica alguna se puso en pie.

– ¿Ya te vas, Mukuro-kun?~ –con una voz algo tristona lanzó la pregunta

– Sí, es algo tarde y no quisiera que avance más la noche –dio en respuesta

– Ni siquiera te acabaste el vino –detuvo la mano del peliazulado que se había introducido en uno de los bolsillos de ese ajustado pantalón oscuro, ahora que se encontraba de pie podía admirar las bien definidas líneas de su figura, tan tentadora como una manzana en el Edén– yo invito.

– Bueno, está bien –dicho esto rió un poco y por lo bajo, dándole un último sorbo a su bebida, tan apresurado por salir que no logró percatarse de la traviesa mano que esparció algún polvo blanquecino en el vino, dándole un sabor argo arenoso y que no pasó sin notarse en la boca del descuidado Mukuro, quien cayó en cuenta de lo que acababa de beber– …tú, maldito –fue lo poco que alcanzó a decir antes de que todo sonido se fuese alejando, la música de jazz que tanto disfrutaba estaba tan lejana y su visión se iba nublando, borrosa ante sus desorbitados ojos que se fueron entrecerrando en torpes parpadeos. Las piernas no le respondían, flaquearon y ahí quedó todo, ahí quedó su noche de paseo por la zona roja. Ahí estaba, esa sonrisa nada inocente, nada infantil, esos ojos mirándole con malicia y esas manos que se iban acercando a él.

. . .

_Tic, tac. Tic, tac. Tic, tac._

Aquel sonido lo conocía bastante bien, era el sonido que hacía el reloj cuando funcionaba y cuando torturaba a un joven que recién despertaba de una obligada siesta, torturándole de una forma tan mortífera que le recordaba lo perdido que estaba en la oscuridad de sus párpados cerrados bloquéandole la visión. ¿Por cuánto tiempo había dormido? Es más ¿aún seguía dormido o es que acaso ya estaba muerto? El sabor a vino impregnado en su paladar le hizo saber que aún vivía, que sus pulmones aún aspiraban oxígeno, ese mismo sabor le hizo recordar el por qué estaba ahí, inmóvil y sin tener idea de dónde se encontraba acostado. Al tratar de incorporarse, un tirón de su clavícula le dio por hecho que se encontraba atado a las, aparentemente, esquinas de una cama. El rebote que hizo su cuerpo no pudo ser provocado por algo más que no fuese un colchón, demasiado cómodo por cierto y un olor dulce fue el que le sacó de sus pensamiento, no tenía idea alguna de qué era y por ello volvió su rostro hasta el sitio en el que pensó provenía tal aroma. ¿Malvadiscos? Sí, era eso, no estaban tan lejos, ahí estaban en el buró a un lado de la cama; abrió los ojos sólo para toparse con ellos, revueltos en una bolsa de plástico abierta por la mitad.

Tenía qué analizar la situación. Recopilando información: estaba atado, acostado a una cama en una amplia habitación, muebles de un color negro y acomodados a su derecha, justo entre ellos una mesita en donde reposaba un control remoto, la televisión ahí estaba, de plasma y pegada a una pared blanca, justo como todas las restantes. Sábanas blancas con algunas tonalidades crema, almohadas bastante cómodas, la puerta de lo que probablemente sería un baño, ventanas… no había ventanas o al menos no podía encontrarlas. Un sonido, una manija de puerta girando, alguien entró. Cerró sus ojos, fingiendo estar aún dormido como si eso fuese de ayuda en momentos como ese.

– Ah~ veo que aún no despiertas, Mukuro-kun, es una lástima teniendo en cuenta de que terminaré por aburrirme y entregarte por piezas a algún mercado negro –esa voz con tono infantil, pudo reconocerla y odiarla al instante.

Quiso responder pero al tratar de abrir su boca, fue en vano. Fue ahí cuando se dio cuenta que tenía sellados los labios por una cinta, bloqueándole toda lluvia de insultos con la que ahora deseaba bañar a su captor. Este último se percató de lo imposible que resultaba para su ahora presa el hablar, teniendo aquella cinta pegada a los labios; de un tirón, le volvió a brindar el sentido del habla.

– No creo que me hayas mantenido con vida sólo para contarme ese tipo de cosas –esa mirada tan seductora de la noche anterior se hallaba ahora penetranta y calculadora, atravesando al albino quien bastante divertido sonreía de oreja a oreja.

– Tienes toda la razón, lo que haré contigo no es algo que se deba decir –con el dedo índice se tapó los labios verticalmente, como quien hace una seña para guardar silencio y esto fue lo que siguió, un imnenso silencio invadió la habitación y sólo fue roto cuando una de las rodillas del albino se recargó en el enorme colchón King Size, un sonido causado por el encogimiento de los resortes del mismo. Un arqueo de espalda fue la respuesta que dio el de ojos bicolor, tensando cada músculo de su cuerpo como un gato asustado, como alguien que espera un ataque o como un niño que se tensa (aún cuando no lo debe hacer) cuando la enfermera se hacerca con una jeringa, comparación bastante ridícula pero era la que mejor describía su reacción en esos instantes. Tan ignorante en cuanto al futuro que podría tener, si es que llegaba a tenerlo pues la manera en la que le miraba su anteriormente compañero de copas estaba muy por fuera de lo bienechor. No tenía idea alguna de lo que planeaba pero a juzgar por la oscura sonrisa en sus labios, no era nada bueno o al menos no para él. El ojilila agregó– …esto es algo que mejor lo entenderás si te lo muestro.

A esto, una mano hizo estremecer al peliazulado al hacer contacto inesperado con la piel de su vientre, alzándole la camisa desde el borde a la par con la que los dedos contrarios se deslizaban con vasta suavidad sobre cada pigmento de su piel, llegando a aquella zona entre el vientre y la ingle, sensible al tacto que se hundió graciosamente. Pero no fue sólo eso, aquella mano se atrevió a ir más allá de esa parte de su cuerpo y se escabulló por debajo de su cuerpo, rodeándole de la cintura hasta llegar a la zona lumbar, en donde depositó una caricia y después un hundimiento de uñas. Gruñó de dolor ante tal sensación, ¿cómo es que había terminado así?. Miles de preguntas rondaban su cabeza en un tornado de incertidumbre, en una búsqueda implacable por respuestas a cada una de sus desesperadas interrogantes. No quería caer en una desesperación malhabida, lo único que ahora quería era buscar la forma de librarse de su aprisionamiento y huir, sí, huir. Jamás en su vida lo había hecho, pero como dicen "siempre hay una primera vez" y en cuanto a primeras veces, era la primera vez también que era despojado de sus ropas, la primera vez que su torso se veía desnudo frente a un hombre que le miraba con los mismos ojos con los que un león ha visto a una indefensa gacela.

– Suéltame –replicó, asqueado por la lascividad con la que su cuerpo era recorrido por dedos ajenos a sí.

– De ninguna manera, Mukuro-kun. ¿No fue lindo de mi parte no hacerte nada mientras dormías? Todo es mejor si estás despierto, no quise divertirme sin ti –un aire malicioso hizo un magnífico juego con la amplia sonrisa del albino, disponiendo sus manos a desatar las cuerdas que mantenían inmóviles esas piernas que tanto se moría por acariciar– será mejor que no hagas nada que no debas, no quisiera lastimar tan apetitoso cuerpo

Como si fuese por llevar la contraria, al sentir liberados sus tobillos de las ataduras dio un fuerte rodillazo a la entrepierna del otro, logrando que se doblegara de dolor a un lado de la cama. Aprovechó ese momento para tratar, vanamente, de librarse de las ataduras restantes. Unas manos rodeándole el cuello le hicieron despertar de su trance escapista, impidiéndole respirar a como debería de hacerlo.

– Te dije que no hicieras nada que no debas, ahora tendré qué darte tu merecido castigo Mukuro-kun y eso no te va a gustar nada –una mano se mantuvo presionando la tráquea de su víctima en cuanto la otra, era destinada ser relamida de la palma por la lengua de su dueño, humedeciéndola para después ser introducida en los pantalones ya desabrochados del prisionero quien, al sentir aquel tacto profanar con su zona sensible, movió las piernas en sentido de desaprobación y de incluso respuesta al estímulo de placer, todo por las caricias que comenzaba a sentir por toda la extensión de su miembro, desde la base hasta la punta y viceversa. Sumado a eso, la sensación a asfixia era algo nuevo para él y extrañamente, le gustaba. ¿Qué carajo pasaba por su mente? Estaba siendo abusado sexualmente y en lo único que podía pensar era en "más, más". Sabía que estaba algo enfermo pero eso ya era demasiado. Sus labios se entreabrieron, dejando escapar mudos suspiros puesto que no pensaba darle el gusto al contrario de escucharle jadear de placer, aún por más que la garganta le doliera tanto por la asfixia como por los gemidos que amenazaban con escaparse de él. La presión desapareció, ya no había mano alguna en su cuello, sólo el rastro rojizo de que alguna vez le estuvieron ahorcando con agresividad; tosió en lo que daba grandes bocanadas de aire, tratanto de recuperar aquello que le fue arrebatado y ahora esas mismas marcas en su piel eran recorridas por la lengua del abino, que remarcaba la curvatura que existía entre el mentón y clavícula del indefenso peliazulado, llegando hasta el sitio en el que el hueso resaltaba para así darle una fuere mordida, marcando aquello que ya había nombrado como "suyo". Nadie podía arrebatárselo, de ninguna forma, no podían. Sólo le pertenecía a él y solamente a él, sus gemidos ahogados, sus temblores del cuerpo, la humedad de su miembro erecto, todo aquel conjunto de apetecibles reacciones eran sólo de él, de nadie más y como tal, disfrutaría amenamente de éstas.

Llevó a la boca de su víctima un par de dedos, introduciéndolos sin permiso alguno y preparado para una mordida, dijo con voz sombría:

– Intenta algo y estas caricias pueden convertirse en desgarre –dio un fuerte apretón al sexo del de ojos bicolor, causando que tensara la mandíbula para no morderle. Muy linda forma de contenerse, todo en él era tan fascinante, no se aburría de nada– lubrícalos.

_¿Lubrícalos? ¿qué querrá decir con eso? _Se preguntó, siendo un movimiento de ambos dedos entre su boca y que tomaron su lengua entre ellos, la respuesta que obtuvo. Su prerrogativa quedó perdida en la inmensidad de su mente, ahora su lengua se encontraba relamiendo dócilmente los dedos que le fueron impuestos, llegando a humedecerlos lo suficiente como para que el albino quedase satisfecho y los retirara de ahí, sonriente como de costumbre. El qué haría con esos dedos era una pregunta que comenzaba a formularse en la cabeza de Mukuro, arrepintiéndose después de haber querido saber. Todo porque, después de ser despojado de la ropa que le recubría de la cintura para abajo, esos mismos dedos fueron palpando el contorno de su entrada.

– ¡Hey! –protesta que fue totalmente ignorada por el joven del tatuaje bajo el ojo, le gustaba la forma tan hostil en la que se comportaba, eso le agregaba un toque especial a lo que acontecía y más aún aquel graznido que soltó cuando un dedo profanó los adentros del ahora jadeante peliazulado. Cuando creyó que no podía ser peor, un segundo dedo siguió al primero, haciéndole gruñir nuevamente y con más intensidad que la vez anterior. Era todo un martirio, nunca antes fue tocado en aquella parte y se notaba; las paredes internas no cedían, se entrecerraban en negación a aquel cuerpo ajeno que se removía entre el suyo. Una vez que los músculos de esa zona comenzaron a acostumbrarse, retiró la mano de ahí, llevándola hasta su propio pantalón, desabrochándolo para así liberar aquel miembro palpitante que se hallaba más prisionero dentro de la incómoda ropa interior. El de ojo carmesí alzó un poco la cabeza, preguntándose por qué se había detenido, con la esperanza que haya desistido de la idea, sólo para querer no haber puesto su mirada en aquel sexo que era recorrido por la mano de su dueño, quien sin pudo alguno se tocaba en lo que sonreía con tal perversidad que haría estremecer hasta una piedra. Él no era la excepción, una serie de temblores le invadieron, no quería eso, definitivamente no. Y cuando menos lo deseaba, sintió la punta entrar.

– Aggghh! –soltó un grito, compañado de un encogimiento de músculos. Los dedos era una cosa, pero tener un miembro dentro era completamente diferente y más nauseabundo. Podía sentir cómo se iba adentrando cada vez más en su cuerpo, poco a poco, tan lento como doloroso y lo gracioso era que mientras más sufría él, más lo disfrutaba el ojilila. La presión que ejercía el cuerpo del otro sobre su sexo era realmente peligrosa, excitándole a sobremanera y todavía aumentando su libido aquel rostro al borde del colapso nervioso, aquellos ojos que le miraban con completo odio y coraje. Vaya que era perfecto; y sin darse cuenta comenzó un vaivén con sus caderas, introduciéndose cada vez más por cada impulso hacia delante que daba, siendo sus rodillas el único soporte. Pero quería más, no estaba completo.

Llevó sus manos a los tobillos del peliazulado, alzándole de las piernas hasta que las rodillas de este rozaron levemente sus hombros, abriéndole hasta cuanto podía. Una vez que se halló cómodo, dio un par de estocadas, importándole poco si le gustaba o no a su pequeño juguete. Sí, un juguete nuevo, un hermoso muñeco con el cual jugar y el cual romper cuando quisiera, pero no tendría sentido si este nuevo objeto de entretenimiento se rompe en el primer uso, no, pretendía que le dure hasta siempre. Hasta que alguno de ambos se desgaste. Ese sólo pensamiento aumentaba sus niveles hormonales, aumentaba la excitación que sentía y las enormes ganas de devorar esos labios humedecidos por la saliva, entreabiertos para dejar escapar los sonoros jadeos combinados en dolor y placer. Tardó más en saborearlos que en atraparlos con su boca, introduciendo sin permiso alguno su lengua entre ellos, deleitándose con la textura y escencia que ofrecían. Tan delicioso, mucho más lejano a lo que se imaginó, aquel sabor dulce que ni sus preciados malvadiscos podrían igualar, todo estaba frente a él, sudoroso y con las manos temblorosas de tan tensas que se encontraban, aún atadas a la cabecera de la cama.

Alzó la mirada, se le olvidó por completo que seguía cautivo, trató de mover sus manos para librarse de las sogas que ya le habían quemado las muñecas entre tantos intentos de escapar. Pero ¿por qué quería zafarse ahora? La idea de escapar de lo que ocurría no estaba en su mente, lo que quería era tocarle, sentirle y como si por alguna razón desconocida ambas mentes se contectaran, el albino le liberó de las ataduras. Esas sus manos, se aferraron con algo de torpeza a los hombros de su captor, quitándole toda la indumentaria que cubriese innecesariamente lo que quería tocar. Ah, lo consiguió, dejando a un lado la camisa y chaleco del otro, tocó en cuanto pudo desde los hombros hasta la espalda baja y de regreso, rasguñándole con ferocidad en réplica a aquel aprisionamiento en el que se vio sumergido momentos atrás, ahora importándole poco pues estaba en un éxtasis tan venenoso que consumía hasta la más mínima pizca de pudor que pudo o no haber existido en él. Olvidó por completo que estaba siendo "abusado", lo que más añoraba ahora era más, más de lo que le estaba dando y en vista de que estaba siendo consentido en ese aspecto, premió al contrario al soltar esos gemidos que por ratos estuvieron luchando por salir de su garganta, haciendo eco en las 4 paredes de la habitación.

Ambos cuerpos aperlados por la fina capa de sudor en ellos, labios que se iban devorando los unos a los otros, un apetito que no era saciado ni con el más apasionado de los besos porque eso era insuficiente, esa piel que les separaba era un fastidio así como ridículo sonaba que en un principio el de ojos bicolor se negaba a ser objeto para saciar la lujuria, siendo que ahora disfrutaba plenamente de aquel pecado capital.

Ridículo sería pensar que este sólo era el primer y último encuentro, porque a partir de ahora, ambos se pertenecían en su totalidad.

Al final, logró bailar con aquel joven que desde un principio le cautivó, claro que no de la forma en la que la mayoría de las personas suele bailar ya que esta coreografía estaba tan lejana a la moralidad, a aquellos valores que no eran más que parte del pasado. El presente era lo que importaba, el cómo ambos cuerpos se movían en conjunto con la sonoridad de ambas voces, agitadas por cada vez que les hacía falta el tan necesario aire.

Sus orbes violáceos estaban totalmente pasmados ante tal visión, nublándose en el momento que su éxtasis se vio materializado. No, jamás experimentó algo parecido, nunca antes llegó a imaginar que tanto placer desmedido podía vivirse en tan pocas horas, insuficientes para calmar su apetito voraz, insuficiente para verse satisfecho por sólo una vez de fusionar ambos cuerpos en aquella danza corporal. Presas de la segunda noche en la que intercambiaban miradas, cambiando palabras por suspiros, disfrutando de un placer incomparable del sólo ellos dos eran únicos artífices y espectadores.

_"¿Bailamos otra vez?"_

* * *

_Y bien, eso es todo (por ahora). No se extrañen si vuelven a toparse con alguna historia mía, sólo que esta vez estoy considerando un D18 o quizá la continuación de esta historia, no tengo seguridad de ello, todo dependerá en gran magnitud de los "vistos buenos". Acepto cualquier comentario constructivo y uno que otro tomatazo, me hace falta para el almuerzo(?)._

_Hasta pronto~_


End file.
